


Stay Here With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insanity, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Post SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a monster, what were you thinking? You can't remember, nothing comes to mind. Just waking up to this, this awful awful thing. You wander around, it's white and empty. You don't know where it starts and where it ends. Where ever you go, you end up here in the middle once again. You fall to your knees and cry, have you gone insane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here With Me

_Blood._  
Blood it was everywhere.

All the blood was from one person. John, his dead corpse just laying there. His chest ripped open, almost like someone ripped his heart out. Your eyes look down to see hands stained in blood. Were those your hands? Oh, they were. Both just covered in John's blood, you notice that not only your hands are covered in blood but your clothing and face are too. You're a monster, what were you thinking? You can't remember, nothing comes to mind. Just waking up to this, this awful awful thing. You wander around, it's white and empty. You don't know where it starts and where it ends. Where ever you go, you end up here in the middle once again. You fall to your knees and cry, have you gone insane? Yes that had to be the answer, you love John you would never do this. The insanity took over you, and you scream into endless white walls.

You crawl over to his body and inspect him more, his heart is ripped out. His body is cold, so so cold. The expression of his face is nothing, his eyes are dull. The sky blue eyes are dead, his happy grin is flat, and he looks like he died scared. Of course, you killed him. The one person he could trust killed him. You rip at your hair and pound your fist into the ground. You'd be better off dead, you have nothing to live for. You don't even know where you are or what happened. Everything felt so empty.

" _Dave._ "

What was that? You could have sworn someone had just said your name. Oh great, you're hearing things now. Your insanity has really taken over, hasn't?

" _Dave!_ "

This time it was louder, it sounded like John. But here he was dead, it couldn't be. But... it sounds so real.

" _ **Dave!!**_ "

You shoot up in your bed. You look around panicked and you see John, he's alive. He's alive and you didn't kill him! You feel tears fall from your face, but you don't recall when you started crying, must have been when you were asleep.

"Dave! You were screaming in your sleep, it scared me to death!"

You don't know what to say, but you're just so glad he's okay. You pull him down into a hug, and cry on him. He rubs his hands up and down your back trying to comfort you. The nightmares were normal, you and John had them often after what happened with the game. You had them the worst, and for awhile you suffered from insomnia. Though it was more like you were the one who refused to sleep, you couldn't deal with the dreams. They were so real, so vivid. You would always awake screaming and crying, and you would always sob into who ever was there. Sometimes you were alone and those nights were the most horrible. John was the last one to visit you, and when he saw what would happen to you, he agreed to say awhile to help you. When you went through the phase of not sleeping, you would help John when he had nightmares. He usually just woke up in a panicked state and he would cry. He said he saw everyone and they were calling for him, and they were all torn up and bloody. You never told him about your dreams, no matter how much he asked. You rather not revisit it, and forget about it. Unlike John, your dreams were always different. But it always was the same for you, you had killed somebody and you were in a white room with their corpse. You would get different people each time, and how they died ways always different. The one you just had was the worst one yet.

After you stopped sobbing you both just sat there holding each other. This part was nice, you enjoyed the comfort. Being so open to someone felt nice, and they understood. Sometimes you would sit here for hours holding him, and just speaking what was on your mind and good memories and hopes. It was a nice recovery stage from the dreams, and you started to fall for John after the first couple times of them. Though nothing has ever happened, just simple sweet bro hugs right? You never want to loose him, he's the only person you trust this much and you feel like you can do anything around him.

"Are you okay now?" he pulled away from you and you nodded at him. He had bags under his eyes, looks like he didn't get any sleep. You feel bad for waking him, probably first time he's slept in a couple days. He wipes your cheeks off and ruffles your hair, you ruffle his back and he laughs. You love his laugh, it's so cheerful even when things are rough and you feel like shit. He gets up to go back to his room and you stop him, you don't want him to leave yet. You sound possessive and you hate it, but you really need him. "Please stay, maybe we can get some sleep together?" you ask, avoiding his eyes afraid of what he might say. He sighs and walks back to your bed and starts to crawl in. You can't help but smile, and he catches a glimpse of it before you hide it from him. He smiles back at you and wow there always is just a beam of happiness in it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe if we know that someone we care about is there next to us maybe we can actually get some shut eye." he fixes his pillow and lays his head down. You do the same and you both just lay there staring into each others eyes. His were so crystal clear blue, it was astonishing. "Hey, uh John before you pass out on me here can I ask you something?" you look away, embarrassed. He nods his head and you go on. "Would you kiss me?" you're not even looking at him and you just know his eyes are wide and his mouth dropped. You yourself are surprised you even asked that. You're afraid of what he'll say. It was such a stupid idea. You both lay there in silence for a moment while John tries to think of a response. You feel nervous and anxious of what he'll do.

"Oh wow, Dave." he lets out a nervous laugh and you feel weak all of a sudden. "Never mind what I said, let's just get some sleep." you start to turn to face the wall but he stops you. "What?" He doesn't answer you and pops up on a elbow and starts to lean over you. You panic a little but yes this is what you've been waiting for. He gets closer and closer and you've never been so nervous. Finally, oh finally he reaches your lips. The kiss was so gentle, yet so caring and passionate. You pull your hands up to wrap your fingers into his hair while he moves across your lips. It was so nice, he was so warm and you just wanted to wrap yourself in his warmth. You pull him down closer until your chest meet and run your hands up his back. He kisses you over and over again, in a heated race. He swipes his tongue across your lips and you let him in, he explores every bit of your mouth and your tongues fight each other in a tango. You moan into the kiss and he pulls away and starts kissing down your neck sucking and nipping at the skin. He leaves marks claiming you as his and you're loving every minute of it. You arch up your back and he glides his hands down your chest, it's getting to hot under these blankets. He brings his lips back up to yours and kisses you so heavenly, you can't get enough. He pulls away a little bit and you wine and he chuckles at you. He gives you a last long gentle kiss before pulling back.

You're both panting and you don't know what to do with yourself so you just lay there and stare at the ceiling. He breaks the silence with a whispered wow, and you couldn't agree more. You've forgotten all about your nightmare by now, and all you can think is wow. "Dave, what happens now?" he questions. You're not sure, what does happen now...? You let your mind wander for a bit trying to think of answer and you found a great one. "We try to be happy again." He smiles at your answer and you can't help but grin, something you rarely do. Hopefully, these nightmares will die out and you and John can live a peaceful life again.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing nightmare stuff.  
> Sorry.  
> This looked really good when I wrote it with no sleep, not so much anymore.  
> Sorry for any grammar errors! D:  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
